


Like in Frence

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 一次错误的BDSM给Bradley留下了无法独自应对的创伤，于是他致电给他的朋友Colin寻求帮助。这个朋友碰巧是他的前男友，同时还是那个将BDSM介绍给Bradley的第一人。
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Series: Merlin翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Like in Frence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like in France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762543) by [cyndrarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae). 



> -这个脑洞开始于KMM的一个提示，但被我扯得很远，真的真的很远。哦好吧，我想我写这个只是因为我想看，希望你也一样！  
> -如果你没看《外乡人》，你只需要知道：Tobias Menzies在里面扮演邪恶的Randall队长，在第一季的最后一集他囚禁并残忍强奸了由Sam Heughan扮演的男主角Jamie Fraser.不像常见于电视剧集和大银幕的那种，这集的画面非常生动。另一件事就是Menzies和Bradley James共同主演了下一部《黑夜传说》。还有，我想象的Colin有着长头发还蓄胡子，就像他在《Nathan Appleby》里面那样，因为我个人近期偏好，但这不是重点，无视掉也没关系。  
> -重申，这是篇RPS同人。虽然人物是基于真人，但故事情节和真人完全没有关系。纯粹的非盈利创作。
> 
> ALL CREDIT TO THE ORINGINAL AURTHOR.
> 
> 阅前提示：  
> 1.正经BDSM.译者本人对字母圈知之甚少，如有误译欢迎指出  
> 2.整篇的前提背景是路人布（rape）  
> 3.前2/3的篇幅里小布精神状态不是很好。实在心疼的话可以直接跳到尾声部分吃糖。  
> 4.全文字符共计31k+，长的离谱  
> 5.ENJOY!

****|**|**** **序** ****|**|****

_“上帝啊。你真是个了不起的造物……”_

_自黑杰克·兰道尔发出的沙哑喉音缓慢地把他的意识拉了回来。_

_那把他面朝下拴在咖啡桌上的绳索被解开，象征这场酷刑的结束。移动身体太疼了，_ _Jamie_ _甚至没麻烦自己去尝试一下。他眨动一只警惕的眼睛，在床边窥探到了一台钟。哦四百个小时。_

_Randall_ _锉进_ _Jamie_ _的耳朵，一丝满意的冷笑蜷曲起了他的嘴角。“今晚谢谢你。希望你也从中捞到了好处。”_

_Jamie_ _不知道应该先让哪一部分的身体先处理出一个回应。他静静地看着_ _Randall_ _——_ _Menzies_ _——溜达着走开钻进了浴室。大约一分钟后，他听见水幕从淋浴喷头中冲刷而出。_

_他的视线坠落到下方的地毯上，_ _Menzies_ _收藏的那些道具仍然躺在使用过后被扔弃的那个地方，无人收捡。血迹斑斑的鞭子，破烂的藤条，金属夹子，一小瓶他们假装是茉莉但几乎没动过的润滑。血滴落的痕迹，尚且鲜活，在他的膝盖和张开的双腿间留下一道怪诞的喷溅状烙印。而最糟糕的事情是，他太冷静太清醒，无法骗自己去无视。_

_他刚才他妈做了什么？_

_他不知道他是怎么把自己从桌子上撑起来的，也不知道他是在哪儿找到了自己的衣服和手机。赤裸地、流血地、呼吸急促地，_ _Bradley_ _逃出套房，从消防梯爬回自己的房间。一进入室内，他就喃喃出一个单词，只有一个，几乎消失在他的呼吸声中，宛如一声祈祷。只有这样，世界才会仁慈地消散在黑暗中。_

****|**|** Colin **|**|****

牛仔裤口袋里的手机嗡嗡作响的时候Colin正在桌子前读剧本。一开始，就像他一般在工作过程中做的那样，他无视了。但手机的震动突兀地自己停止。Colin皱起眉头，一种无法解释的怪异感觉爬上他的后劲，特别提醒他 _有什么不对劲_ 。他把手机从口袋里捞出来一看。

Bradley J.

整个世界突然陷入了葬礼般的寂静。Bradley打来电话，响了两声就挂断。Bradley不是那种乱拨电话玩的人。在九个月零两周又三天的通信静默后，Bradley打来电话。

Colin看了看他的腕表——现在他所在的伦敦是早上八点——所以洛杉矶应该是午夜。

剧本得往后稍稍了。

他走出去走到人行道上然后回拨。第一次Bradley没接。所以他又试了一次。然后再试了一次。

“Co-Colin?”

“出什么事了？”

“我……抱歉我……不知道还能找谁来……”

“出什么事了？”他又问了一次。

作为回应Colin听到了含糊的搪塞和无意义的咕哝。

“ ** _Jamie,_** 告诉我。”

这个昵称，这个只有Colin被允许使用的昵称，把电话另一头的人拖回了谈话之中。

“我、我在布拉格。”

这个Colin不知道，但这很好。布拉格离伦敦只有两小时路程。“你一个人吗？”

一道长长的破碎的吐息在Bradley试图开口说话的时候从他嘴边逃逸出来。“是的，Colin,我…我搞砸了。”

Colin咽下堵在喉咙中的那根刺。“好吧。在我到达之前这是给你的指示，准备好了？”

“……”

“说话。是还是不是。”

“S…是，sir.”

“待在你的酒店房间里。保持温度。保持水分充足。不要为除我之外的任何人开门。明白了吗？”

“是的，sir.”Bradley回复，他的声音已经没有三秒之前那么抖了。

Colin没说一句再见就挂断了电话，然后抬手拦下一辆黑色的出租车。

“麻烦去城市机场。”

**

等Colin走进布拉格老城区王庭酒店的豪华大厅已经过了中午，又花了六分钟他才敲响那扇门。

“是我，Colin.开门。”

又缓缓过去了像一个世纪那么长的三分钟Bradley才来应门。Colin僵立在原地，看着面前他已好几个月没亲眼见过的人（当然，要排除掉在推特和ins上的云跟踪）。

一部分的Bradley看起来和预期一样，和他记忆中的一样。比如他头发的颜色——仍然是诱人的深金，嘴唇红如玫瑰花蕾，皮肤光滑如抛光过的雪花石膏。完美契合他在新一部《黑暗传说》里的角色。

但重要的那一部分则一点也不像他认识的那个Bradley.

那双眼睛是黯淡的灰色……疲倦，又警觉……不愿意向它们以前那样自信满满生机勃勃地回应Colin的注视。垂落的肩膀，不断从一只脚移到另一只脚的重心，完全 ** _不_** 像他认识的那个Bradley.

他裹着一张从他的脖子一路垂到脚踝的床单站在那里，因为寒冷或是什么其它原因打颤。他的头发油腻、留的太长、杂乱无章，嘴角还有一道变紫的淤青。

“哦，亲爱的。”

Colin没等邀请就向前一步，张开双臂。他也只做了这些，站在原地等待着，让Bradley自己决定是否准备好了身体接触。

Bradley摇摇晃晃向前几步，把他全身的重量都扔到了Colin胸膛，把他的脸埋进Colin的颈侧。但当Colin意图合上双臂抱住他的时候，他呜咽起来，明白无误地显露出痛苦。

这声音让Colin的血液都在血管里沸腾起来。尽管如此他仍平息住自己的愤怒，因他知道如果Bradley看见他发怒，可能会误以为这怒火是指向自己的。

“没事了，亲爱的。你联系我了，做得很好。你做的非常好，我为你骄傲。”

这些表扬对缓解Bradley的颤抖毫无作用，事实上反而是适得其反。Colin把Bradley拉开到一段刚好的距离，带着他转过身走向床铺，在他们身后把门关上。

他在床脚找了个位置坐下，手上一直把Bradley搂在身前。

“让我看看。”他命令道。

Bradley磕磕巴巴地开口，“我、我真是太c-蠢……”

“你知道你不能这样说自己，尤其是在我面前。”

“对不起，sir.”

“这次我们就不追究了。来，亲爱的，听话。”

金发的人皱了下脸，但还是让床单缓缓地从他身上剥落下去。布料围着他的脚踝掉了一地，他终于赤身裸体地站在爱尔兰人面前。

Colin猛地倒抽了口凉气。

他的手腕、前臂、脚踝、膝盖一圈、甚至他的咽喉上都有绳索留下的暴躁烙痕。两边乳头光是看起来就疼得不行，似乎那对现在无处可寻的乳夹还一直夹在那里。鞭笞的伤痕像藤蔓一样爬过他的双肩，盘绕在他的腰间，仿佛是从他背部中心生长出来的。像一只猫的九条尾巴。

明确的无限制虐待迹象跃然于这具削瘦的无毛的躯体之上——糜艳的红色和紫色横陈，和几周没见过阳光的苍白皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。

“转身。”

Bradley犹豫了。

“别让我重复，Jamie.”

Bradley再一次哆嗦起来，但服从了，慢慢地转过身去背对Colin.深色头发的男人咬着嘴唇，再一次把自己濒临爆发的火焰镇压下去。

似乎Bradley背上的每一寸每一厘都受到了不同程度的残忍对待，从他后颈的最高处到他的大腿根。

细长的显映出皮肤纹理的血痕彼此交叠，有些已经结痂而有些仍在渗血。纵横交错的图案最明显的集中在他的背部和臀部——看来那个禽兽把大部分时间和精力都花在了这两个地方。

“我们应该报警。”

“你知道我们不能。”

操他妈的。

“为什么，Bradley?怎么会到这地步的？”最终他问道，他并没有期待什么回答而他得到的当然也只有沉默。除了目前已经泄露的，Bradley没有透露任何信息。

“让我猜猜。没有安全词？”

再一次的，没有回应就是足够的回应。Bradley继续忙着把自己抖成碎片，出于羞耻，也可能是出于懊愧。首要规则被打破了……也是Colin教给他的第一条规则。

Colin选择不通过更多的警告往他的伤口上撒盐。每一次当他手指掠过伤口和更脆弱的地方时Bradley畏缩的样子就已经足够糟糕。

他习惯于在Colin面前， ** _为了_** Colin裸露自己，或者至少他曾经是这样。见鬼，他一直以来都为此无比开心的。但现在，无论Colin说什么做什么都无法将那副悲惨的屈辱表情从Bradley脸上抹去。仿佛Colin刚走进了一个深邃、漆黑、堕落的秘密，让Bradley无处可藏。

“为什么你不告诉他你不喜欢鞭子？”

“我……试过了。”

Colin的双手向下伸向Bradley的后穴，迟疑了一下，然后尽可能轻地分开臀瓣协助估计损伤程度。他的两腿之间淌着一道道血迹，大部分已经干涸结块。Colin能看出来距离上一次Bradley被占有（更像是被生奸）不会超过六到八个小时。

他在电话里听起来那么神思恍惚。Colin想问Bradley已经在这种独自一人、精神紧张、陷于一个从地狱里爬出来的Sub带来的泥沼的状态下过了多久，才清醒过来找到自己的手机打了那通电话。

Colin突然地站起来，脑袋里被那么、那么多的……红色冲的晕眩。他用手梳着Nathan Appleby的长发，抗拒着对于来回踱步不可思议的渴望。看着自己的前（同时也是时不时的那种）Dom坐立难安对缓解Bradley的紧张没有任何帮助，不是吗。

“是谁？”Colin追问，他的声音比蛇的嘶嘶声大不了多少。

“……”

他叹气，有时候圈内的规则真是屎一样。他决定另辟蹊径，迂回达到目的。“他还在这儿吗？”

“我…我不知道。主要的拍摄结束了，也许他走了……”

Colin一时不知道自己是庆幸多点还是纠结多点。他最想做的就是找到那个变态禽兽然后用拳头在他的脸和睾丸上打出个洞来，确保他再不能像这样祸害别人。不过至少他知道是个演职人员干的了。一个他日后可以追踪得到的人。

“Please, sir,我很抱歉……”

Colin走上前去，走回Bradley视线之内。当晚第一次，他直直看进了Bradley的眼睛。

“我们以后再讨论你要怎样才能把事情处理得更好，Jamie.现在……过来。”

他又一次张开双臂。Bradley毫不犹豫地真正意义上掉进Dom的怀抱。他的呼吸短促而虚浮，顺着他脸颊流下的泪水快速而滚烫，把Colin的衬衫浇了个湿透。但在这一切的同时，这金发的男人保持着完全的，诡异的，沉默。

Colin不停地抚摸着怀里人的后脑勺，大概是因为这是Bradley浑身上下唯一一个他敢碰的地方。

“My sweet boy.你现在安全了，我保证。”

至少他还活着，没有因为那些他自己追加的和其它原因造成的伤口失血过多。

“到床上去，来……”Colin领着他走向房间中央那个King-size的庞然大物，近乎绝望地希望这不是那个“案”发现场。Bradley没有踟蹰地去了他被引导向的目的地。所以是那个禽兽的房间了，或者什么其他地方。

不幸中的万幸。

Bradley一松开他的衬衣，Colin就转身把恒温器调到了温暖怡人的27度。他脱下自己的外套，卷起袖管，然后指示Bradley趴到床上，同时继续温柔地抚摸他的发顶。

“睡吧，我去买点东西。”

“不！我跟你一起……”Bradley惊慌地脱口而出，一下子把他自己从床垫上撑了起来。Colin给了他几秒钟的时间让他意识到自己的错误，Sub不情不愿地把自己摁回去，直到他的脸再一次埋进了枕头里。但这并没有阻止他再次尝试。

“拜托……带上我一起，sir.”

 _不要留我一个人，_ 他没说出来，但Colin听得明白。

“我只是下楼去趟药房，亲爱的。一眨眼就回来了，我保证。”

“但、但是……”

“如果我把门锁了再带上钥匙会不会让你感觉好一点？”

Bradley平静下来，只是一点点的程度，但没有回答。Colin叹了口气，坐到他的男孩身边，思索着。过了一会儿，他从自己脖子上扯下了那条紫红色的丝绸领带。

“把手给我。”

Bradley迅速地将双手合十，举过头顶，好似在向谁供奉。Colin轻柔地将领带缠到一节布满淤痕的手腕上，绑的并不紧，绕过床头金色的蜂窝浮雕，最后用剩下的部分环住另一只手腕。它很舒适，足以让Bradley感到安慰性的受拘束，但不足以割伤他破损的肌肤。

“好点了？”

“好点了。”

“好孩子。现在睡一会儿，至少试试看，好吗？”

Bradley点点头。他的呼吸平稳下来，充斥着信任。

“That’s my boy.你想要盖上被子吗？不想？那好吧，我很快就回来。”

Colin拿起他的外套、房卡和“请勿打扰”牌然后冲了出去，留下他金发的男孩和自己的千头万绪独处一室。

****|**|** Bradley **|**|****

随便谁能告诉他他是怎么走到这一步的？

Bradley再三地眨动眼睑，试图分辨清哪一部分是真实的，哪一部分只是酒精和药物诱导出的噩梦。上帝知道要是Colin发现到底是哪种药物他会有大（更大的）麻烦的。

他拽了拽缠住手腕的领带，然后被复苏的疼痛打败，又一次缩了起来。这是个坏主意。即使没有什么比得上在过去24小时内他所做的一连串效果惊人的、极度糟糕、 _严格_ 意义上的恶劣决定，这仍然是个坏主意。

他交叠自己的脚踝，假装它们同样也被绑起来了。这给他一种不是Sub的人无法理解的安全感。放任别人替自己做决定，知晓自己单纯的不被信任去做这些决定，由此明确自己不能在整出的烂摊子之后继续搞砸一切——这之中有一种安全感，这安全感来自于对Dom伴侣深刻而坚定的信任。

可惜他向来不是很有识人之明。

时至今日Eoin还在嘲笑他有多他妈容易上当受骗。Bradley从来没把他的话放在心上，直到昨晚。

记忆以一种报复的方式卷土重来，一连串他恐怕永远无法从脑子里抹去的镜头快速闪回。他呜咽着把脑袋用各种方式砸进枕头里，但毫无益处。他开始好奇一个额叶切除术是否能切去他昨晚的记忆，就像在《记忆裂痕》里那样。事实上从他第一次遇上Tobias Menzies开始计时的过去三个月，干脆通通都忘掉。

但最重要的是，老天，他多么希望他能改变一件事……那唯一一个、一时冲动、一念之差的决定……

“我回来了！”

Bradley转头，当他看见他头发乌黑的朋友的时候，他欣然接受了一阵如释重负的浪潮冲刷他的全身。

Colin看起来……不一样了。他留长了头发，无疑是为了他在BBC迷你剧集的新角色做准备。Bradley对那胡子的感觉有点复杂，尽管他承认它们的确让他年轻的前Dom看起来前所未有的庄重优雅。他的第一个Dom,他的初恋……那样美丽，那样感性，那样纯洁……Bradley咬住他颤抖的嘴唇。一切都很好地提醒了他：为什么他们之间一开始就不会有结果。

“万事俱备。再稍微等我一会儿。”Colin说完，大步跨进卫生间。

他听见水流涌入洗手池的声音，Colin严格地洗净了自己的手。等Colin折回来，他径直走向床铺左边的小吧台。当然了，不是为了倒酒。Colin基本上不喝酒。说来讽刺，这样的Colin过于喜欢把Bradley叫作他的“好孩子”……

他用眼角的余光追随着Colin，看着他把烧水壶放好，从吧台柜子里拿出两个马克杯，把他从药房里买来的茶包扔进去。闻起来像川宁的爱尔兰风味早餐红茶，那是Bradley的最爱。当然Colin会记得了。

茶泡好了之后Colin便带着托盘过来放到床头柜上，然后在被他绑在床头的金发男人身边坐下。“我要松开你的手了，好吗？”

“好的，sir.”

Bradley没有靠自我意志移动他重获自由的前肢，于是Colin替他把两手放下来，体贴地安置到他身体两侧。他没有叫Bradley翻身，谢天谢地，Bradley不认为如果此刻他的后背被加上任何重量他有能力把自己的尖叫憋回去。

与此同时，Colin正把东西一件件地拎出他从商店带回来的塑料袋。

“好了，我们要给你清洗一下。你可能会想分散下注意力，亲爱的。所以我希望你慢慢地喝茶，一次一小口。你能够到杯子吗？”

Bradley伸手去捞离他最近的那个马克杯，把它拉到自己身边，尽管他不是很喜欢从这种杯子里喝水。

“集中注意力，别把杯子拿掉了。记住，一次一小口，好吗？”

“好的，sir.”

“好孩子。现在，你可以发出声音了。只是不要动，好吗？”

“好的，sir.”

当他的恩人小心而温柔地用一个被杀菌剂浸湿的棉球清理他的背上绽开的伤口时，Bradley把自己保持得非常、非常静止。他可以抽凉气，他可以呻吟，他想的话他还可以把自己的心肺肠子都哭出来。但过去几年的孑然独行某种程度上削弱了他一度天生的抱怨本能，不断提醒他为什么他从一开始就配不上这种温柔而用心的对待——

“停下，现在立刻，Jamie.”

Bradley近乎是剧烈地向内蜷缩。

“我想要你告诉我，哪里疼，哪里刺痛，哪怕只是有点痒。你不准把这些都憋着，听明白了吗？”

Colin是怎么做到的？即使是在分开这么久之后，他怎么还能像读一份见鬼的周日邮报似的读出Bradley的心思呢？

“麻烦说话。”

“是、是的，sir.很…很疼，sir.”

“哪儿？”

“哪儿都疼。”

“哪里最疼？”

“不是身体上的。”想了一会儿后他低声说。

他听见Colin在叹气，他担心他是不是让他的Dom失望了。这也不是第一次他让他失望。

Colin继续把消毒剂擦拭满他的后背和屁股。在一个特别痛的地方他倒抽了一口凉气弹了起来。

“嘘……”

他试图让自己不要动，但随着他整个后背的神经末梢都被新鲜的剧痛冲击、复苏过来，要做到这件事变得越来越困难，就连那些曾经在不堪回首的夜晚里变得麻木的痛苦都跑来掺一脚。

然后当Colin再一次分开他的臀瓣时，他可怜兮兮地啜泣出声，这声音让他自己的耳朵都感到尴尬和可耻。

“放松点，Bradley,很抱歉但这是必须的。嘘……”

他意识到自己正左右摇摆臀部，不顾剧痛照拂。也许是为了躲开Colin的手指，也许是为了更靠近一些，谁知道呢？在Colin分开他的双腿，用一张湿巾来回擦试几次他后面的时候他咬住下唇紧紧闭上眼睛，任爱尔兰人继续清理他身上从大腿内侧一路延伸到膝盖的干涸血迹。

“求你，我不能再……”Bradley恳求道，手指危险地攥紧盛满现在已变得半冷不热的茶水的杯子。他不太确定自己到底在恳求什么，他所知道的感觉上他从没有像这样暴露过，这种暴露方式是如此的怪诞可笑又有辱人格，应该（肯定）会让Colin厌恶地把视线移开。

就好像……好像他曾在温哥华做过一段时的电视节目里的一具躺在解剖台上的尸体。这就是Tobias对他做的——剥夺他所有的尊严，他的自我价值感，把他从皮到骨地剖开，把他的内脏暴露给所有人看。

更糟的是，他不知道他能否摆脱这种感受了。

“嘘，亲爱的。相信我，你会没事的，嘘……”

他放弃喝茶了，颈部肌肉不再努力让疲惫的脑袋远离枕头。他用余光看见Colin打开一罐镇静作用的芦荟凝胶，用手指挖出一大块，接下来当Colin把那根手指伸向他那开裂的后穴时，他尽量让自己不要退缩得太厉害。

他放任自己无比安静地呜咽，Colin这次都没有出声嘘他。

“我知道，我知道，亲爱的。但你里面都裂开了。我必须检查一下情况有多糟。”Colin深深地探进去，然后轻柔地转动他的手指。

他想哭。他想死。他不想被提醒自己是怎么一步步走到这步田地的，好像他被困在昨晚经历的笼子里无法逃脱。为什么Colin不能就放他去睡觉，让他忘记自己之前有多么难以置信的愚蠢呢？

“马上就好了。我们很幸运，你会没事的。”

Bradley嘲笑一声，但还是扭着头。凝胶开始起效了，又过了一会儿，他不介意Colin灵巧的手指给自己的那一点做按摩。但他还是疼得厉害，感觉不到任何形式的刺激，Colin看出来了。所以在往Bradley身上多擦了几分钟凝胶之后，他抽出手来，从尾椎骨向大腿顶部抹了更多的凝胶，让它们在鞭痕的表面慷慨地散发凉爽。

Bradley叹息着，意图表达出他的感激之情。“那……感觉很好，sir.”

“我生来就是为了服侍你，记得吗？”回复他的是柔软的调笑，暗暗指向他们在《梅林传奇》拍摄期间在一起的时候。这让Bradley微笑。

他试着不去想Tobias是如何把他的施虐欲集中在自己背上的，而是专注于凝胶在他火烧火燎的背上感觉有多好。

“好了。现在，我想为了你表现出的勇敢你应该得到个奖励。”

他想翻个白眼，但只发现自己正迫切地等待着下文，希望奖励是更多来自Colin的温柔呵护，它们让他觉得……没有那么恶心了。

“这儿，”事与愿违，爱尔兰人把一块黑巧克力怼到他面前。“吃吧。”

他的嘴撅了起来。他自己的呕吐物的味道仍然在他舌尖腐烂发臭，他什么都不可能吃得下。

“来吧，亲爱的，张嘴。”Colin轻声敦促道，再一次如此温柔好心地哄他服从。

对哭泣的渴望演化成了像女妖一样嚎啕的需求，但相反的他分开自己的嘴唇，让Colin把那块巧克力塞进来。他闭着眼睛，除了摩挲他下唇的温暖指腹之外他什么也没品尝到，即使他已经花了很大力气去咀嚼。

“就像这样，再咬一口。就一口……”

接下来的是再咬一口，再咬一口，又再咬一口。那轻柔的摩挲从Bradley的嘴唇一路延展到他的鼻梁和眉弓，又垂吻他的下巴和咽喉圆润的曲线，甘言诱劝他听话，直到Colin满意于他体内的糖分含量。然后他一边朝被Bradley抛弃的茶水皱眉头，一边从身边的药店袋子里掏出一瓶依云矿泉水和一些止痛药。

“喏，吃两片。慢点，慢慢吞下去。”

Bradley沉默地照做。他模模糊糊地回忆起他在某个地方读到过这个，有关他的——现状——他怎样的应该感到昏昏欲睡并困惑不已，无法清醒地思考。当然了最后那部分对他并不适用。他再清楚不过自己是片多么一文不值的浮渣，还有就是Colin是怎样十倍于Bradley的容易受骗，看看他，被自己的胡言乱语骗到打飞的一路跑过来……

“停，Bradley James.如果你再让我重复一遍，后果自负。”

Bradley被Colin声音中的严厉吓了一跳。但不是愤怒，从来不是愤怒。这就是Morgan的特点。他从不喊叫，从不提高嗓门，不管是对Bradley还是对其他任何人。但当他天生柔软的声线降低八度的时候，人们就会知道他 ** _不_** 高兴了。就像现在一样。

然后再一次的他把水递过来。

“我…对不起，sir.我不、不是有意……”

苍天啊，他几乎就是在大叫。就像这样，Colin又转回了温言软语和不间断的保证。Bradley不一定配得上这些，但他现在亟需听到。

“挪过去点。”Colin低声说着，把Bradley往他那边转了个方向，给自己腾出个位置好滑到他身边躺下的同时，也让他面对着他。他把被子拉起来盖到他们两人身上，但小心翼翼地没让任何多余的重量压到Bradley背上。他护住Bradley的后颈，用轻柔的按摩手法将肌肉的紧绷驱离。

他耐心等待着情绪的洪水退潮，然后再一次地把矿泉水送到Bradley嘴边，一度一度地调整倾斜的角度，控制住每一次只有少量的水流进金发男人的嘴里。

起初Bradley只是试探性地啜了几口，但接着他意识到自己有多渴，于是变成了大口的牛饮。只有Colin才能强迫他进食并让他对此感到无比感激。

“谢谢你，sir.”他叹息着仰起脑袋索要更多的水。

Colin允许了，但作为交换他问了一个Bradley不想回答的问题。“Bradley,你喊他什么？”

“什、什么？”

“你怎么称呼他的？”

“就……M-Master.”

Colin哼了一声，“那他这个大师（Master）做的太烂了，这一切都不是你的错，听见了吗？全都不是。”

“Yes, sir.”

“好了。在另行通知前，你要用我的名字称呼我。Colin.”

Bradley的双眼又一次湿润了。“我知道你已经有几年不是我的……Dom了，但你还是 ** _一个_** Dom而我还……你，你不能就这么重置我们的状态，我们有协议的。”

“这只是暂时的。我哪儿也不会去的。这只是在你感觉好点之前的权宜之计。告诉我你能理解。”

Bradley往Colin的胸口埋得更深了点，仿佛他在试图把自己藏进Colin的皮肉之下。在那里他不会被要求做这么艰难和纠结的决定，在那里他能感觉到无条件的安全和珍视——而不是在Tobias把他变得跟一片破抹布似的可悲之后随之而来的同情和忍让。

“Jamie?”

“如果我们的协议被暂停了，那你、你也不能喊我J-Jamie.”

“就听你的。”

“……”

Dom正在做什么显而易见。他正试图把Bradley带回一个更简单的时光，那时候他们只是朋友且地位平等。那时候他表现的像个被宠坏了的二货王子，被周围所有人（除了Colin）快乐的纵容。那时候，他的自我价值感不会被追求他的男人残忍的心血来潮所捆绑。

如果Colin的意图是想要他奇迹般地感到重获力量，Bradley得说他失败了。或者自己只是累到没有精力去在意。他想做的只有陷入一次深沉的、永不中断的睡眠里，被那强大而抚慰人心的存在包围。那存在是他的朋友，他的爱人，他的Dom,他的Colin——随便什么。他不在乎要怎么称呼他，只要他留在Bradley身边，像在法国一样。

****|**|** Colin **|**|****

Colin侧躺着往他的左边伸展开身体，注视着他的朋友熟睡的样子。

现在是他到达布拉格后的第二天了，相当于Bradley已经在这里游荡了近乎二十四小时。这段时间内的每分每秒Colin都在他身边——喂他吃巧克力（因为那似乎是唯一能让Bradley有点胃口的东西），给他补充水分，还有每隔六小时敦促他咽一次止痛片。

最难捱的几个小时在夜幕降临后，藏在Bradley颤动的眼睑后的梦魇挑在此时出来作祟，扰他安眠。似乎它们也知道现在是晚上，是他们的游乐时间了。每一次Bradley开始战栗、手脚痉挛、或者试图通过翻身甩脱恐惧但未遂的时候，伤痛就会像跟他有深仇大恨似的阴魂不散。

他啜泣的声音会惊醒Colin,而Colin会先骂自己又打瞌睡了，再尽可能的把他的朋友紧紧搂进怀里，用轻柔和话语和羽毛般细碎的吻还有儿时他母亲给他唱的一首凯尔特摇篮曲安抚他。他很庆幸有那么几段时间他俩都能好好睡上一会儿，Bradley需要一觉好眠让他饱受摧残的身体恢复过来。

他经常性地把被子拉下来去一而再再而三地检查或者照料Bradley背后的伤势。他被鞭打的方式显示出完全是冷酷无情的过失和性虐待的漠视……犯下这恶行的要不然是一个完全不知道自己在做什么的，要不然就是一个 ** _完全_** 知道自己在做什么的人。Colin一时无法确定哪一种情况更糟。

虽然最近发生了一些事，但这英格兰男孩还是敏锐地像根银针。Colin无法想象他的朋友会屈服于如此可怕的暴行。所以他要么是被强迫（强奸）的，要么就是受困于一种脱离掌控的情景中。他正经历的下沉是Colin所见过的最极端的，而他已经做了九年Dom，照顾过数量可观的Sub.

“照顾”是这种生活中他最享受的部分——完全独立地为他人的快乐和幸福负责，赞美他们，照顾他们……在他们， ** _特别是_** 在他们最脆弱的时候，让他们感受到安全和被爱。

但Bradley James自有与众不同之处——他从没像现在这样，这样全然全面的脆弱过。当然，他曾为了Colin扮演这种角色，假装他“无助”因为他认为Colin“想要”他这样，但无助和脆弱是两个概念——不知为何Colin从没有向Bradley解释过这种不同。他是那样一个骄傲、独立、充满自信的人，拥有明确的目标并敢于追逐。或者说，至少他曾经是。

Colin试着寻找但失败了，从他眼前正昏迷着的这个崩溃的男人身上，他找不到他在法国结识的那个爱吹彩虹屁的小饭桶。遭受如此的自尊丧失对Bradley来说……他想到也许Bradley不知怎么会觉得他自己应该为一开始将自己置于被利用的位置负责。

一声隐忍的呻吟打断了Colin的思绪，他转过身发现Bradley正慢慢地醒过来。

“欢迎回来，瞌睡虫。”

他在Bradley的额角落下几个细碎的吻，而金发的人绵长地吐息，睁开了他碎钻般的蓝眼睛，一缕笑意浮现在他天生顽皮的嘴角。

“嗯…Colin?”他嘟囔道，有些迷惑的，几乎就好像他不记得爱尔兰人为什么会出现在这里。在Colin来得及阻止他之前，他自然地要伸个懒腰，因为他刚醒过来了。然后突然之间，他倒抽了口凉气。

“嘘，放松，亲爱的，嘘……”Colin用一条手臂揽住他的腰，限制他的行动以免他给自己造成二次伤害。

Bradley的眼睛现在睁的大大的，他所受的所有苦痛和折磨的回忆几乎要满溢出来。一秒钟前点亮他面庞的微小火花现如今已化作尘埃。Colin叹着气想到，他需要找点事让他分心，而且要快。

“我认为你需要洗个澡，你说呢？”

倒不是说他真的在问Bradley怎么选。

这儿宽敞的浴缸需要花上点时间才能被水装满，但Colin整个人就是用耐心做成的。等到他一对水温满意，他立刻就折回卧室。他发现Bradley竟然坐在床上：他用两只手环住腿，把膝盖压向胸口，嘴唇拧巴着撅起来歪向一边。

“你起来了！妙极了。而且你还坐在你的屁股上。”他调笑道。

Bradley皱巴着脸转换了下重心。“还是很疼。不过我猜是布洛芬起作用了。”

“还有睡眠，你下午三点就睡过去了。昨天下午。”

“老天爷。”Bradley揉着自己的眼睛，仍然有点昏昏沉沉。

“来吧，不然水要凉了。然后等你洗完了澡我们去外面吃晚饭。”

Bradley奇怪地盯着他。他的双眼每秒尖叫一千个词句，但他脸上其余的部分是一片彻底的空白。

“怎么了，Bradley?”

金发男人保护性的把被子往上拉了一点。“你……我不知道这是什么。你…你重置了我们…”

Colin交叠起手臂然后耸了耸肩，“所以呢？”

“所以，也就是说……”Bradley从盖住他的床单上拉出些松松垮垮的线头，“我不是非得听你的。我，我能说……不。”

Colin笑得很得意，“那你具体是要对什么说不呢，sweetheart?”

Bradley脸红了。“只是个假设，其实。比如……也许我，我不想洗澡…也许？”

看来他找回了点他的傲慢了。这是进步。Colin想跟谁击个掌。但他只是走到Bradley身边，绅士地掀开他的被子扔到一边。

“假设上，是的，你可以。而且我会照你说的做。但你看，我现在又不是真的需要一纸合约才能照顾我最好的朋友，是不是？”

“是，但…哇哦——嘿！”无视Bradley提高的嗓门，Colin弯下腰一下就把金发男人用公主抱的姿势兜进怀里，听着Bradley在他耳边发出一阵惊讶的笑声。

“看来有人在健身？！”

“是的是的，被你注意到了真是感激不尽。”

Colin把Bradley抱进浴室，轻松地好像怀里是片羽毛似的。他的一根手臂穿过Bradley的膝弯，另一手环住他的腰，远离他身上最严重的伤势。即使这样他仍然担心自己可能会伤害到这个Sub,时时注意着Bradley脸上是否有不适的迹象。

至于Bradley则牢牢攀在Colin的肩头，把他的脸埋进Colin颈侧。也许是为了掩藏他的痛苦，也许是为了遮住他通红的脸，也许是要一石二鸟。

进入浴室后，Colin毫不耽搁地把金发男人稳妥得放下进水里，同时仍然在观察着他的反应。早些时候他往浴缸底部和倚靠侧都铺上了许多厚毛巾。Bradley向后靠去，让他的肩胛骨休憩在浴缸壁上。

“感觉怎么样？”

“很好。”Bradley喃喃着回答他，阖上眼睛，因身下的软垫感激地叹息。“我猜你是不会放我就这么呆着了吧，哪怕就一会儿？”

“你想怎样都行，亲爱的。”Colin凑上前去吻了吻他的额头。“只是别睡过去了，好吗？”

Colin在浴缸边的地板上坐下来，把一条胳膊搭在浴缸边沿上，然后把自己的下巴安置上去。几分钟的时间再沉默中溜走了，Bradley浸泡在温暖的水中，Colin一直在一边看着他。

金发的那个笑出了声。“你不会是要就坐在那儿盯着我看吧。”

“你可以叫我走开。然后我会的。”

Bradley叹了口气，“我知道你打算做什么。”

“我打算做什么？”

Bradley移开了视线。他的喉结上下起伏了一阵，但他没有再开口。

一种渴望在Colin望见另一个人的嘴唇时贯穿了他的整个身体，让他不得不舔了舔自己的嘴巴。他记得那双唇是怎样触碰自己的，那种柔情，那种热切。他记得那些从公开镜头下偷来的吻——在巴黎的夜晚俱乐部的烟雾缭绕中，在帕克斯特公园过山车轨道最顶端明亮的初升日光下。他记得在他们接吻时Bradley有多么喜欢把自己蜷在他怀里，几乎是在努力 ** _融化_** 进Colin体内。他甜美的男孩，他美丽的、金子般的王子……

“你记不记得，第二季的时候我们拍过类似的场景，是不是？你泡在木质澡盆里，裸着，然后他们叫我就站在你身后。”

Bradley抬头看向他，哼哼道，“哦是啊，但没拍成，不是吗？”

“甚至都没被选入删减片段。”

“真可惜，粉丝们会很喜欢的。”

他们一起咯咯笑起来，笑声轻柔，让紧张的气氛消失了，虽然只有一点点。

“你本来应该要做什么的，到底？”

“也许是盘算着那些我平常的邪恶魔术把戏，谁知道呢？”

“或者也许，”Bradley眯起眼睛，眼里流露出一丝笑意。“你应该帮我洗头。”

“Hmm,” Colin会意地微笑，“我想你在这点上说对了。你想我现在就洗吗？”

“是的拜托了……”

Colin照他所要求的做了。他往一只手里倒大量洗发水的时候Bradley向前倾身，把脑袋压到膝盖上，离Colin坐着的地方更近了。Colin用空闲的另一只手捧起些清水，濡湿他油腻的头发，然后才把洗发水按摩到他头皮上。一套动作他做的闲情逸致，一点急于求成的意图也没有。

Bradley闭上眼睛叹息着，他的整个身体都因为这声叹息而起伏。

“还好吗，亲爱的？”

金色的脑袋上下晃动一下，这个回复就足够了。Bradley完全地放松下来，好像他正在Colin的手中被抛光上漆。Colin冲洗他的头发，又抹上一点护发素，再冲洗干净，让它们干净又柔顺，就像Bradley喜欢的那样。然后他拿起搓澡巾，把它打湿，又给它打上泡沫。

“可以吗？”

Bradley哼笑一声，带着点漫不经心的恼怒。“这可真稀奇，你在问我要许可。”

“那是因为……”

“我知道，我知道。我只是……能不能麻烦你直接……替我决定，拜托，Colin?就像在法国那样？”

Colin咬住嘴唇，“在法国那会儿我们在交往。”

他眼睫下的光芒黯淡了一点。“我们不能假装吗？就装一会儿？”

这个提议很诱人，但这违背了初衷。“Bradley,你需要休息。昨晚你被拉扯进了一个太过危险的处境，几乎要了你的命。我需要你把自己拉回现实世界。你能为我做到吗，拜托？”

那双眼睛的蓝色满溢欲出。“我不知道。我不知道我还能不能在现实里自处，Colin.天啊，我感觉自己一文不值……”

“不……不亲爱的，过来，嘘，”Colin靠过来抱住他的男孩，在Bradley把自己抖成碎片的时候温柔地把他拢在一起。

“你对我来说太珍贵了，Bradley.你被那么多人爱着……被你的朋友还有你的家人，你知道的。我只需要你想起来。而且你会的，你会的，亲爱的，嘘……过来这儿，让我好好给你洗个澡。”

这次他不再等待许可。有些事要一步一步来。

Colin花了接下来的一段时间用毛巾擦洗遍Bradley的四肢和躯干，给他打上肥皂然后冲洗干净。Bradley只是坐在那儿，呆呆的，顺从地举起胳膊或者按Colin的要求向前向后倾斜身体。整个过程中他一句话也没说，也没有用眼神交流。

只有他轻微的扭动能让Colin知道他又开始疼了。

“麻烦起来换个姿势，跪趴。”

他能看出来Bradley因为这个指示松了口气（即使这句话的开头有个“麻烦”），一是因为这是一个指示，二是因为尽管毛巾非常蓬松，落在他屁股上的压力还是太大了。随着他姿势的转换，他的背部浮出水面，让Colin能够彻底擦洗他的全身。Bradley叹息着，但始终保持着视线的低垂。

“明天早上我们可能得给你做个灌肠消毒。”

Bradley试着笑道：“你保证？”

Colin亲密地抚摸Bradley的侧腰，钦佩于他的男孩的勇气。一般而言他会把灌肠当做一次愉悦的体验，但肯定不包括他的内壁仍然有撕裂伤的时候。Colin叹着气，从Bradley瘦骨嶙峋的肩头一路亲到他胯部的盆骨。他希望这足以在他快速清理男孩的性器时让男孩分心。

“不用这么麻烦，”金发的男人低声道，“他根本没碰我那里。就像他……他假装我没有长阴茎。”

这正是他一直担心的。那个残忍的蛆虫只顾着从Bradley身上 ** _索取_** ，滥用他的特权却对Sub的需求熟视无睹。Colin的手指描摹着Bradley臀瓣顶部最深刻的那数道鞭痕。也许许多Dom能从这些烙在Bradley光滑、洁白无瑕宛如画布般的皮肤上的痕迹看出一种特定的精巧，但Colin从没染上乐见于自己的Sub痛苦的恶习。再说，没有一个自尊自重的正直之士会从这些伤痕中汲取到任何愉悦，尤其是在他们了解到Bradley从这次经历中什么也没得到的时候。一丝一毫也没有。

“会留疤吗？”Bradley问道，他可能只是想找个话题把对话继续下去。

“不，不会的。我会确保这一点。”

“谢谢你让我在色情业成就一番事业的梦想延续。”

Colin轻轻地扇了下他的屁股笑道：“白痴。（Prat.）”

Bradley总是有一种美妙的幽默感。即使只窥见了其中的一小部分，在Colin耳中也如听仙乐。

“来吧，”过了一会儿，他说，“今天的梳洗够久了。”

****|**|** Bradley **|**|****

洗过澡接着是一次快速而高效的毛发修理，停当之后Bradley准备好摔回床上睡他个三十天了。但显然Colin是不会同意的。

他用另一条巨大的毛茸茸毛巾——天晓得他是从哪里找出来这么多毛茸茸毛巾的——把Bradley裹起来，然后故技重施把他抱回了卧室。

“我能走路的你晓得吧？”他假情假意地抱怨道。

“我知道，甜心，”Colin笑道，“这么说吧，我这么做可不是为了你。”

被……如此粗率地对待倒是之前没有过的。Colin之前从没这样过，他们一起在法国挥霍的那两年没有，或者九月前在湖区度过的那个周末也没有。尽管他嘴上抗议，Bradley无法让自己在Colin把他放回床上后撒开手。他在Colin的手臂间挤成一团，让从他的前Dom身体散发出的火炉般的热量包围住自己。

“我们就待在这儿吧，拜托……”他哀求道，“我真没那么饿。”

Colin再一次吻了吻他的额头，和他依偎在一起，纵容他被拥抱和被保护地离他们门外的恶魔远远的需要。即使只是一小会儿。

“你很勇敢，Bradley,但你已经两天没吃任何实质性的东西了。在我给你更多止痛药之前我们需要给你些正经的食物。”

“好吧，那就叫客房服务。”

“新鲜空气对我们都有好处，亲爱的。来吧。”Colin用一条更小点的干毛巾擦干了他的头发，然后把自己从这个黏人的男孩身边撬开。

当Bradley再次脸朝下趴到床上的时候，他克制不住因这极致的放松而哼哼。Colin坐到他身边，往他的伤口上抹上新一层芦荟凝胶。他打开双腿，甚至故意用力收缩裹进Colin深埋进他体内的手指。只要能让这个爱尔兰人从那顽固的晚餐计划中分心，让他们继续留在这房间内，什么法子他都愿意试。

他还没准备好去面对外面的世界，他想他永远不会准备好。

但是不管Bradley说什么做什么，看护者的心意已决。Colin替他选了衣服（奶油色的羊绒衫和柔软的灰色棉裤）和袜子（蓝白条纹，很软和的那种），亲力亲为给他穿好。Bradley安静地站在原地任他为所欲为，从头到尾都在畏惧着如果他们走出这间临时安全屋会发生什么，他们可能会撞见的什么人……

“跟你说一声，你睡觉的时候我下楼去前台把你的房间续订到周日了。他们告诉我你是你们剧组最后一个人，其他人都已经退房了。”

这个信息让Bradley冷静下来，他甚至在Colin换衣服的时候自告奋勇地去猫途鹰上找餐馆。他最后选定了一家位于老城区的古香古色的小咖啡馆，它位于山顶，紧挨着城堡，远离布拉格市中心（他知道Tobias喜欢在市中心打发时间），以防万一。Colin最喜欢这种光线昏暗的气氛小店，他不会起疑心的。

“所以，你什么时候回去？”晚饭吃到一半，Bradley鼓起勇气问了出来。

Colin抬起头，隔着他们之间的小桌子望向他。“我告诉你了，我哪儿也不去，亲爱的。”

Bradley想要相信他，想要向这使他的理性沦陷并促使他微笑的温暖投降。但他深知这是不现实的。Colin有自己的生活要继续，一个美好的生活，没有理由为了像Bradley James这样注定失败的因果放弃一切。

他眼睫扑闪着移开了视线四处乱看，他感到高度敏感、暴露在外，即使他心里知道这感受的产生毫无理由。在周五的晚上坐在一群拥挤的游客之中，没有人会多看他们一眼。

“那你接下来的计划是什么？”

Bradley舔了舔下唇，管理好自己的表情，谨慎地不让太多被困在其中的焦虑暴露出来。“Well,恶-恶魔之子没有续订所以……”

“太遗憾了。”

“不，这……这完全没问题。”他心不在焉地摇摇头，他还没准备在这周处理 ** _这样的_** 烫手山芋。

“Ruth一直在催我去亚特兰大那边一个新角色。不是什么特别令人兴奋的项目但那个……有些分量。在那之前我……我打算回家一段日子，看看妈和家里人。侄女们长得太快了，我好想她们……”

话说到一半他开始走神，直到Colin拍拍他的手背。Bradley抬头看见他的朋友友善的笑脸，让他情难自禁地回以微笑。

“好主意。不然我们在这儿过个周末，然后一起回家去，嗯？”

“实际上……”

“怎么？”

Bradley深呼一口气然后摇了摇头。“发生了这么多事，我不知道我现在能不能面对她们……”

万一她们从他的脸上看出他堕落了多少，他让自己在一双陌生男人的手下被剥落了多少呢？

“嘿，”这次Colin拍了拍他的下巴，声音里充满了让Bradley惊讶的力量。“她们爱你，Bradley.她们会永远爱你。”

他垂下眼睑。“她们怎么会？我不是两天前的那个人了。不论我现在…随便什么…”

“你受伤了。仅此而已。你的信任以最坏的方式被背叛了。的确，这……这确实会改变一个人，但你可以决定你要的是哪种改变，我的朋友。你能从错误中吸取教训，从此变得更强大。你不能做的，就是把这件事怪罪在自己身上。Bradley， ** _这不是你的错。_** ”

Colin的话像是一道抚平他灵魂创伤的香油。Bradley向后靠到椅背上，贪婪地接受为他的罪责所提供的宽恕，哪怕是短暂的。这不会持续太久，不如趁他还能享受的时候好好享受吧。

“看着我。”Colin突然下令。Bradley缩了下，但还是毫不犹豫地照做了。

“据你所知我有骗过你吗？”

“没有，si-我是说，Colin.”

“你有没有听到过我仅仅为了不伤害别人感情而或圆滑或得体或委婉地修饰我的话？”

Bradley笑出了声，“绝对没有。”

Colin向前倾身，紧紧握住他的手。“那么你就没有理由不相信我，是不是？”

“你怎么做到的，Colin?”

“做到什么？”

“读我的心思，完完全全知道我在想些什么？”

爱尔兰人悲伤地笑了。“我做不到。我 ** _希望_** 我能。比如现在，此时此刻，我知道你还有事瞒着我，很重要的事。甚至当初我们还在一起的时候，我就一直知道你有所隐瞒，而我完全不知道那是什么或者你隐瞒的原因。”

Bradley向下盯着他的膝盖。他仍在为《梅林》杀青后他们分开的方式而悔恨。一个Dom希望能从Sub的顺从中得到绝对的承诺，他们所有的思虑和感情表达上的卑微让步和展露……他永远都做不到。当然，Colin从未强迫过他。但Bradley的隐瞒在他们之间竖立起一道沉默的高墙，最终导致了他们的分手。

正如此刻的沉默。Colin叹着气移开了视线，显而易见他也在隐瞒自己的事情——他的失望，他的心碎，他肯定怀疑Bradley只是又一次在利用他……

“我真的，真的很抱歉，Colin…”

Colin回头看向他的时候，他的眼睛可疑地比平时更加闪亮，但他脸上的微笑回来了。

“吃完你的甜点。”

Bradley叹了口气，对着面前一块美兰卡蛋糕悲惨地做着鬼脸。不久前他还翘首以盼着呢，但现在他所有的食欲都消失了。

Colin小声地大笑，然后自己抓起那个小小的甜点叉。他舀起一小块蜂蜜蛋糕送到Bradley嘴边，“来，张嘴。”

Bradley一下红了脸。他四处张望，没有人在看他们，没有人举着任何相机，没人在意他的前男友（严格意义没人知道曾是过他男朋友的前男友）正试图在公共场合喂他吃东西。他忍不住用半睁的眼睛瞪了Colin一眼，然后才张开嘴。

“好孩子。”

充盈在他舌尖（和耳里）的甜蜜暂时冲淡了他们共同经历的过去的苦味。

“这一口得有一千卡路里吧。”他故意拉长了声音说道，但又乖乖吃下了递过来的另一口蛋糕。

Colin的另一只手托在Bradley脸侧，他的拇指贴着Bradley的下唇，巧妙地拂去焦糖留下的细小颗粒。他的其余四指，修长而优雅如它们，却带着钟情挠着Bradley的耳后。Bradley阖上眼睑靠近那温暖的手掌，仿佛他从创世之初就遭受对这触摸的渴求的折磨。在这段感觉有几个世纪那么漫长的日子里，他第一次相信事情终究会有好转的。

“该吃药了！”

“呃（Ugh），真能破坏气氛，Morgan.”

“乖乖听话，James.”

Bradley撅起嘴来但没有反抗。药物在半小时后开始奇效，让Bradley感觉好多了，都不想拦出租车，于是他们手牵着手走回了酒店。Bradley能感觉到随着他们一起走向新一天的每一步，他的心头都变得更轻松。

早该知道世间好事不长久，更别提会永远了。

****|**|** Colin **|**|****

进了酒店的电梯里只剩下他们两个人，但他们还是挨在一起，像罐子里的两条沙丁鱼。他们的十指交缠，从肩头到腰侧舒适地黏在一起。

Bradley向右转头仰视着Colin.当他斜靠在墙边而Colin直直站着的时候他们之间的身高差距更加明显。Bradley低下头把他的前额落在Colin肩上，在整个电梯上升的过程中都没换动作。

Colin很清楚的知道他的同伴脑子里在想什么。如果他说自己没有被诱惑到他就是在自欺欺人。

上帝啊，他被诱惑得要站不住脚。

“Sweetheart,”他低声说，嘴唇落到Bradley金色的发顶，呼吸着酒店洗发水清新的花香。如果这就是他阻止Bradley行动的努力，他绝对是一败涂地。

“Please, Colin,” Bradley也以耳语回他，“把一切带回正轨，帮我把他从我脑子里赶出去，求你……”

“你的伤还没好。”

“但有些事我还是可以做的，”说着Bradley强调性的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“Please, **_Sir_** …”

Colin沉重地呼吸。他们真应该在做任何尝试之前好好谈谈到底发生了什么。万一他最终触发了这可怜男孩的伤口，把事情搞得更糟了怎么办？

Bradley仰头望着他，眼里盛满了那么多的渴求。最终，是他嘴角发紫的淤伤帮Colin下了决心。

Bradley总是把性爱看做一种安慰，一种在他需要从脑子里的声音逃开时的一种转移注意力的方式。所以Colin决定给他他所想要的——但并非如数奉上——作为交换他要用性让Bradley开口。他心中已有计较，便温柔地吻了吻金发的人的嘴唇以示同意，而Bradley因此露出了微笑。电梯到达了他们的楼层，开门让他们走出去。他的的手臂缠在一起，仿佛一对新婚夫妇。

离他们的房门只有十步之遥的时候Bradley突然驻足不前。Colin看见他朋友的手掌在自己手里颤抖，他皱起眉头。

“Bradley,怎么了？”

就算是他现下对亲密关系有所犹豫，这种发自内心的反应肯定也是远超必要的吧？Colin顺着他的视线看向走廊的另一头。

一个男人从他坐着的躺椅上站起来。他看起来很眼熟。Colin上前一步想看的更清楚点，与此同时那个男人也开始朝他们走过来。

他穿着一身黑色西装，墨黑的短发和胡茬都修理的干净又清爽。他跟Colin差不多高，但保守估计要比Colin大上十岁。他的面部轮廓分明，有着深刻的皱纹，这些线条除了给他粗犷的英俊增光添彩之外完全损害不了他的形象。

转瞬间Colin就认出来了，他的眼睛睁的大大的，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。

“天哪，那是Tobias Menzies! Bradley,那个人是……”

他转头想和他的朋友分享他的小迷弟时刻。还在学校的时候Colin看过《历史系男生》的话剧表演，从那时起他就很佩服才华洋溢的Menzies.但他的兴奋骤然冷却，因他看见了Bradley脸上的表情。

金发的男人僵立在原地。他湛蓝的眼睛里一种Colin只在超自然恐怖小说里想象过的漆黑的恐惧扩散开来。所有血色都在Bradley脸上衰竭，他的嘴巴因为惊愕沉默地张开，看上去好像在挣扎着要呼吸。

电光火石间一切蛛丝马迹的齿轮都咬合在了一起。当Colin眨了眨眼，回头面向Menzies的时候时间似乎变慢了。年长的那个男人几步离这对伙伴更近了些，他的视线落在Bradley身上，尽管这更年轻的人挪动着要躲到Colin身后。

“Bradley,嘿，我以为你已经去洛杉矶……”

没人预料到接下来的发展。Menzies过于专注于接近Bradley以至于等他注意到朝自己鼻子飞驰而来的拳头的时候为时已晚。Bradley完全没有想到他所认识的Colin——一个和平主义者，会诉诸物理暴力。该死，就连Colin自己也很惊讶。这是他第一次在现实生活中打人。

有三个声音同时令人震惊地爆发出来。

“你个禽兽！”

“Colin!”

“嗷！”

Menzies的一个鼻孔里汩汩流出血来，他的鼻骨看起来则有点歪歪扭扭的。

Colin一把把Menzies推到墙边，一手掐住他的喉咙，另一手则向后握紧准备再给他一拳。

“住手！住手！搞什么？”男人尖叫着，挥舞着伸长了手臂去抓Colin的手腕免得那拳头再次落在自己血淋淋的脸上。

“你竟然还有胆子回来。”

“Colin，求你了，放开他。”Bradley在他身后绝望地恳求着。但爱尔兰人被暴怒冲昏了头脑，没有注意到。

“我回来是要看看Bradley的情况，我发现他错过了飞机。”

“你回来看看……？哦那可真是太棒了！你该为你的干的事进监狱你个狗娘养的！”

“你都在说什么？”Menzies奋力对抗Colin直到他终于能把年轻人从自己身上推下来。“说到底你他妈到底是谁？”

“我是那个要杀了你的人，你个——！”

“Colin,住手！看在上帝的份上住手！不是他的错！”

Colin像是被冻在了原地。当他回头看向Bradley的时候他的眉头皱的那么紧他都能感到眉弓骨在剧痛。

“你说什么？！”

他金发的男孩蹲下来靠在走廊对面的墙上。他的拳头紧握着贴在他两耳旁边，仿佛在试图把这一切隔绝在外。他的脸上令人心碎地混合着恐惧和痛苦还有……愧疚，一种Colin之前从未在任何人脸上见过的愧疚。

“是我向他要求的，好吗？我-我……我要求他跟我做这个……强奸幻想！我们没有定安全词是为了让场景更真实。是我的错，好了吧！让他走，拜托！”

Colin感到自己头晕目眩。他肯定是幻听了，他没有听到……

“这太荒谬了，Bradley, 你为什么要替他辩护？！？你没有……你没有强奸幻想？”

Bradley放下他的拳头然后咬紧了他的牙关，紧紧的。

“b-不，我有。”他急促的喘息给他说话的努力增添了难度，“我有这种幻想几年了，而且我对疼痛的耐受度高-高到让你不舒服。Colin我……我不能告诉你……因为你不是这样的人。你 ** _更好_** 而我不能……我就是不能把你拖下水。那是不对的。我-我很抱歉……”

有那么几秒钟Colin只感到麻木，不知道自己该如何反应，该如何处理这一切。在这么一刻他忘记了Menzies的存在，只顾着冲金发男人怒目而视。但当Bradley在Menzies接近的企图下因肉眼可见的恐惧而退缩的时候他又迅速回神行动起来。

“不准碰他。”Colin嘶声道，切进Menzies和Bradley的中间。

“听着，放松点，朋友。就像他说的，一切都是光明正大的……”

“听着， ** _朋友_** 。出于你的考虑我会假定你是个新手。因为如果你不是，你就该知道 ** _那_** 不是你情我愿的结果！”

Colin指向蜷缩在自己身后的Bradley,板上钉钉的事实就摆在眼前。

Menzies眨了眨眼睛，就好像他要认输了。但突然他又挣脱出来辩解道：“不，你不在场。他……他这样要求的，好吗？他要求我不要留后手，要我做Randall然后像对Jamie那样对他！”

Colin僵住了。“你说什么？”

“在我的剧里面，《外乡人》……他想扮演那个、那个场景，伙计。那个在监狱里黑杰克·兰道尔强奸了Jamie Fraser的场景。你知道的吧？”

不。他不知道。

他的耳朵里响起嗡嗡的耳鸣声，这声音盖过了他所有的感官。他没看过那个电视剧，他从来不是很在乎那些言情小说。但他听说过这部电视剧详细且生动的特质，所以他知道的已经够多了。

Bradley要这个男人，这个陌生人，喊他Jamie.

Jamie——Colin这样称呼他在法国培养、爱、照顾了三年的Sub。他的Jamie.而Bradley要这个男人，这个陌生人，把 ** _他的_** Jamie当垃圾一样对待。

完全没在他身后响起的反对和争辩证实了这一切。年长的那个演员在Colin和Bradley之间来回扫视，看起来困惑不已。现在在他花了点时间仔细观察Bradley之后，他看起来也有点愧疚。

“好吧，听着，你说得对。事情可能是有点失控但……”

“你 ** _让_** 事情失控的。你自私，鲁莽，你利用了他的年少无知和易受伤的特性。你该庆幸我们没有起诉你。”

Menzies的表情变得僵硬。他试图避开Colin,但爱尔兰人不会允许。

“Bradley,”他喊道，但被他点名的金发男人保持着抱紧膝盖蜷缩在地上的姿势，脸转过去挤在那面贴着墙纸的墙上。

“你敢。”Colin朝Menzies咆哮，“直接走人。如果你还想继续演你那该死的电视剧，去把你的鼻子治了。”

不管Menzies从Colin脸上看出了什么，那都让他转身、尽可能地大步离去。他最后一次看向Bradley,但这个男孩拒绝与他对视，或者聆听任何他可能会说的话。

他彻底消失之后，Colin才呼出他一直憋着的呼吸，然后转过身。至少没有围观群众目击或者拍摄下了他们的小型名人堂。又一次不幸中的万幸。

于此同时，Bradley正忙着竭尽全力消失进墙里。他的喘息消退了，留下的只有偶尔打出的几个嗝，他陷入了完全的沉默之中。

Colin把自己的头发从眼前扫开，胡子在脸上的触感仍然让他感觉有点怪怪的。他的手在抖，但他还是成功抽出门卡把Bradley房间的门打开了。

“起来。”

Bradley一动不动，甚至没有把视线从墙上移开。

Colin在原地站了一会儿，理清自己的思绪。麻木。他感到麻木。事实上他不太知道自己到底感觉到什么，或者自己应该感觉到什么。这种缺乏感知的状况让他感到坐立难安。此刻他脑中唯一清晰的就是急切：离开这个过分公开的走廊、回到由他们全额付费的房间所提供的隐私之中的急切。

他走向Bradley.“给我站起来。这是命令。”

这次Bradley乖乖照做了。Colin推开房门，然后一如既往绅士地，让另一个人先进房间。

“Colin,” 一进去Bradley就低声说，“我-我真的很抱歉……”

Colin试图用一连串的找事儿干来掩饰自己的焦躁。他到处整理房间，扔掉用过的茶包，同时一直在暗暗希望Bradley能直接把他见鬼的嘴闭上。

“你知道我找过一些专业的Dom.但他们都是拿钱办事，和他们没有……我-我想寻找一些感情上的联系而Tobias…他似乎很真诚……但-但我错了，很显然……”

Tobias.这个名字在Colin耳边阴魂不散，让他想揍人——再揍一次。但相反他把所有的精力都专注于房间里四处散落的毛巾们。他一条条地把他们捡起来然后带进卫生间。Bradley一路跟他到门边。

“Colin,求你了……起码让我解-解释。”

“不需要。你是个独立的人，Bradley.你不再属于我了，从法国之后就不再了。你不需要跟我解释。”

他挤出卫生间门口，回去找其他事情来做。他正搏斗似的要恢复自己的镇定，很显然Bradley也能看出来。这是一个Dom在Sub面前最不应该做的事情。Colin找准机会迅速地偷偷扫了眼Bradley, Bradley直挺挺地站着，两手无精打采地垂在身体两侧。

“把衣服脱了。”他急忙喊道，“到床上去，趴着。我-我……”

**_我现在做不到。_ **

“我会回来的。”

然后他笔直地奔向大门口，手里拿着外套。

“你会吗？你会回来吗？”

Colin停下了脚步，但没有看向Bradley,他不知道该怎么回答。他背对着金发男人，沉默地穿上外套。

“你不必这样，你知道。你刚自己说了。我不再归你负责了。你也不欠我什么。”

“……”

“谢谢你为我做的一切，Colin.但我想现在你该回去了。”

他的声音里有一种自Colin昨天打给他之后就没出现过的冷漠。“别给自己添麻烦了。Well,别再添了。”

说完这些，Bradley先转身走进了卫生间。Colin回头的时候只来得及捕获到金发男人背后的匆匆一瞥。他的头颅深深向下垂进他的胸口，从他修长的脖颈低端曝露出一根苍白的曲线。

浴室的门关上了，如同盖棺定论。给Colin留下了离开的余地和自由。离开，他想，这样也好。

****|**|** Bradley **|**|****

**_两晚之前……_ **

_“你确定吗？这是你真正想要的吗？”_

_即使是危险地在他坐着的高脚椅上摇晃的时候，_ _Bradley_ _仍在笑着。他环顾这个酒店自带的小酒吧，现在整个都空了，剩下的只有他自己和他的演员同事：_ _Tobias Menzies._

 _今晚是他们在布拉格所有行程结束的日子，而现在已近午夜。下午五点工作结束之后每个人都尽快地开始喝酒。每个人都他妈累得要死。_ _Bradley_ _也一样，但他同时焦躁难息、兴奋不已、醉的不行、饥渴难耐、加上焦虑送给他的难以言喻的刺痛，他根本休息不了。_

 _“从我们第一次见面那天开始你就不停地跟我调情，想跟我上床。怎么，_ _Tobias?_ _我们不会临阵脱逃吧？”_

 _Tobias_ _眯起眼睛盯住这个金发男人，像他最近扮演的无数反派角色一样嘲讽道：“_ _Bradley James,_ _自从三月前我们碰上开始我就渴望用各种方式让你雌伏，这是实话。我只是没想到你是喜欢极端角色扮演的类型。_ _”_

 _Bradley_ _转着他自己的苏格兰威士忌，有些呆愣地盯着另一个男人白兰地棕的眼睛。“你不知道的事多了，_ _Tobias._ _”_

_“嗯，看来确实。所以你肩上这个沉重的负担到底是什么？”_

_“什么意思？”_

_“你清楚，就是那个你要我帮你……驱除的？”_

_Bradley_ _眨了眨眼睛，但仍然试图保持自己脸上轻浮的表情。“我不知道你在说什么。”_

 _“得了吧，小伙子，”_ _Tobias_ _从他椅子上倾身靠近_ _Bradley,_ _“你所要求的……可以说有点坏规矩了。当然，我乐意协助，但你也不能怪我好奇。”_

 _Bradley_ _花了点时间把自己的酒喝光，然后擦了擦他的嘴向前靠过去，直到那双诱人的红唇离另一个男人只有几毫米远。_

 _“别想多了，_ _Menzies._ _事实就是，你跟_ _Henguan_ _在温特沃斯监狱的那场戏……是我在屏幕上见过的最火辣的镜头而我_ _-_ _哦操你的，我只是想做_ _Jamie._ _并且我想要你做我的…做…黑杰克·兰道尔。仅此而已。所以，我们到底要不要做？”_

 _Tobias_ _舔了舔自己的嘴唇，呼吸粗重。“那好吧。我们谈谈条件。你能接受什么不能接受什么？”_

_“什么都行。百无禁忌。”_

_“底线在哪儿？”_

_“只要别用钉子钉穿我的手，或者你懂得，杀了我。”_

_“你有安全词吗？”_

_Bradley_ _嗤之以鼻，“这是强奸幻想，_ _Tobias._ _”_

 _Tobias_ _突然抓住离他最近的那节手腕，几乎把他拉离了座椅。“小伙子，我就差这么一点点就要把你脸朝下摁在这个吧台上把你操到尖叫，你这种傲慢的态度可没在帮忙。”_

 _Bradley_ _的回复是把他没被抓住的那只手放到年长者裤子中间迅速鼓起来的地方。_

_“我再问一遍，那你还在等什么？”_

******

Bradley站着，额头贴在浴室门上，一只手搭着门把手。他心里有一部分希望Colin会试图破门而入，要求一个解释，因为他当然值得一个解释。这一部分的他希冀Colin会再次伸出手，带他远离所有的自责和后果，也许这些也是他应得的。

但这些全都没有发生。反而他听见房间大门打开的声音，几秒钟后，又砰地关上了。

他的面部肌肉崩溃了，但他拒绝再次屈服于眼泪。他迅速地走到水池边把冰凉的水扑到自己脸上，希望这不知怎的会奇迹般的把他的情绪也冰封。在这个方法没用之后，他转而把水泼到自己可悲的倒影上，然后沉下身想蹲到地板上。但他后面的伤痛又作妖了，所以还是只有站着一种姿势可以选。

或者躺下去也行，再也不用站起来了。

他又抬头看向镜子里，却几乎认不出自己的脸。除了多亏Tobias笨重的戒指所赐的黑紫色淤青外就只剩下病态的苍白，加上凹陷的眼窝和了无生气的虹膜……唯一看起来还像他的只有……好吧，估计是头发。Colin花了那么长时间清洗、修剪造型的头发，他用他的手指穿过它们温柔的按摩Bradley的头皮，将Bradley所有的烦恼都梳到九霄云外……

Bradley战栗着转身，离镜子远远的。他自己的倒影变成了一种无情无义的提示，指向他那样努力想忘记的男人——两个男人。

他用手指把头发向后捋，试图重新控制住自己呼吸的节奏。错误、错得离谱的选择、毁灭性的错误决定，一个接一个地堆积起来，通通变成了一座活埋他自己的大山。天啊他真的是太…太…太无能了！到底是谁出的好主意让他自己掌控自己的生活的？

Bradley叹息着想到现在真没有什么好理由再保持阳光向上了。他粗暴地拉开浴室的门，打算径直走到床边、把自己摔进去然后再也不起来了。但门外那道迎接他的目光把他钉在了原地。

Colin坐在床上，向前倾着身子，两肘分别撑在两边膝盖上；手指交叠，冷静地靠在一起。但Bradley发誓他听见了门打开又……关上的声音。

“花了你挺久。”Colin说。不像片刻之前，他不再回避眼神交流了。

“C-Colin?”

爱尔兰人在微笑，但这笑容只是让Bradley的眉头锁地更紧。“我不是叫你脱衣服上床吗？你又开始疼了是不是？”

Bradley还是没动，也没有想出任何聪明或者有用的反驳。于是Colin站了起来。在Colin开始消弭他们之间距离的鸿沟的时候Bradley倒是确实退了几步。

“我很抱歉，sweetheart,我从头到尾都搞错了。”

“你？你抱歉？”Bradley忍不住笑了，他敢肯定笑得有点疯癫。他又退了一步，发现自己退回到卫生间里了。现在要把门甩上然后把自己锁住很容易。他要在里头待着，直到Colin离开，他显然是要这么做——他也早该这么做，两天前就该。

他的手下意识地伸向门把手。

“站住不准动。这是命令， ** _Jamie_**.”

Bradley僵住了，他的眼球被一阵突然的如释重负冲刷得湿润，就连他歪曲的脑瓜都不知从何解释这种感觉是从哪儿来的。

Colin又上前一步，双手紧握在身后。“是的，我很抱歉，Bradley.我把我们重置回我们还是朋友的日子，因为我假设在你所经历的事情之后，那段时间会让你觉得最安全。但我现在意识到，我该做的其实是把我们带回到我们在一起的那些日子。回到我不仅仅只是 ** _一个_** Dom，更是你的Dom的日子。那时你属于我，完完全全彻彻底底。”

“……”

“我推断这就是你一直渴求的，是不是？你试图从Tobias身上收复的就是这个。这个， ** _再加上_** 些其他的。其他你从没从我身上得到过的东西？”

Colin又近一步。Bradley完全不可能移动或者逃跑或者做任何事，哪怕他想。

眼前的Dom歪歪头，轻柔的笑着，“你一直是个不守规矩的Sub, pet.无礼又骄傲，总是在怂恿我，总是要试探你的底线……”

Bradley胸口开始有点起伏不定。

“我还以为你是在试探 ** _我_** ，试图找到我对你的爱的边界。我是多么自负啊。我现在明白了，从来不是因为我，是你在要求更多。你想要什么让 ** _你_** 对自己感觉更好的东西。但我不够敏锐不够出格，没法把你想要的给你。”

“你当时不知道，而且你也不用知道，Colin.纪律对你来说是有限度的，唯一的用途就是拿来纠正。看见我疼痛从没有带给你过任何快乐。我-我不能要求你为我改变你的整个性格。不是你的错，是我脑子里一团糟……”

“停！”

Bradley立刻闭嘴。Colin的语调里有一种昨天没出现过的曾经熟稔的严厉，即使他的双眼里仍然只传达出无条件的善意。

“我不会再容忍任何人说我伴侣的坏话。你也不行。明白了吗？”

“Colin,这……这是不是意味着你-你要…你是要…？”

“对你宣布主权，再一次的。是的，Bradley James Gregory.从这一刻起直到你 ** _再一次_** 说出你的退出词的那天，在我们生命中的每一刻，你是我的责任。”

此时Colin离他几乎连两步的距离都不到。“由我保护，由我惩罚，由我纵容，还有爱。”

Bradley的过呼吸症状更加严重了。“Col-…你确定吗？”

Colin微笑着摇摇头。他用两手捧起Bradley的脸将他拉近。“这就开始质疑你的主人了，pet?我看我们迟早要开始列你的违规清单。”

Bradley艰难地吞咽着。他还是不知道该怎么解释这个……这个意想不到的情况。“为什么你不生气？”他低语的声音那么轻，仿佛是害怕有人听见，包括Colin.

Colin从Bradley脸上拂开一缕略微潮湿的头发，然后弯腰轻轻地啄了下他颤抖的嘴唇。

“我在生气，亲爱的。”他也用耳语回答。他把Bradley拉进怀里，将那金色的脑袋压在自己下巴底下，紧紧地抱着。“我气我之前没看出你的需要，你的挣扎。我气我没能够让你足够地信任我、信任我们，让你不能告诉我你真正想要的。”

Bradley抬起头，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“不，不是你的错……”

“嘘，没关系了。”Colin将一根手指放到他嘴边，温柔地哄他安静下来，仿佛他是一匹受惊又害羞的马。他的一只手缠上Bradley的金发，引导Sub的面颊向下歇到他的锁骨上。

“我气我们浪费了那么多时间分开，我们本可以一直在一起……”

躲在他眼球背后的刺痛再也无法被抹去了。在他的气管里蹒跚不已的呼吸最终化成了第一声抽泣，尽管他竭力想用Colin的上衣把它们憋死。

“我知道，Bradley,嘘，没事了，一切都会好起来的。”

这之后发生的事Bradley记不太清了。他模模糊糊地回忆起Colin的手臂紧紧地搂着他，带着他左右摇晃。他记得贴着自己脸的那块布料上潮湿的印记变得越来越大。这之后的一切都变得朦朦胧胧的。即使如此，第二天一早他醒过来的时候，不知怎的感觉不同了。

更清爽，更……宁静。

等他第二次睁开眼睛，太阳已经不请自来地跑进了卧室。空间里的每一寸都沐浴在温暖的金色光辉之中，这光芒让Bradley微笑。一个瘦瘦长长的存在包裹着他，几乎是把他压在床上。他身上数不清的伤痛变得迟钝，他的心脏变得轻盈，一个昨天还无法想象的明日的承诺就在他眼前。

同样在的还有Colin.

“你怎么醒了，pet?”Colin在他背后咕哝，“才……”他勉强睁开一只眼睛看了看旁边的电子钟，“呃（ugh），早上六点。”

Bradley倒抽一口气，不仅仅是因为Colin懒洋洋的哼哼让他后脖子发痒。“你还在这……”

“嗯看起来是这样，不是吗？”

这时Bradley才注意到Colin的一条腿甩到了自己腿上。“难以置信，这么多年了你还是这么执着地要在睡梦中爬到我身上。”

“Hmm,我还难以置信你去调整了你可爱的歪牙呢。但我们只能凑合着过了是不是？”

他哼道：“Well,很高兴看到你还是跟平常一样一起床就爱生气。”

“那你宁愿我是糊涂蛋或者喷嚏精？”*

“还是不好笑。”

“还是不好笑， ** _sir_**.现在躺回来睡觉。”

Bradley又笑了起来，闭上眼睛，终于说服自己相信这终究不是一场梦。他向后靠近Dom的怀里，微笑着。

“Yes, sir.”

****|**|**** **尾声** ****|**|****

**_三个月后……_ **

Bradley喜欢思考等腰三角和圆形并列时的对称性。怎么说，毕竟，这是种他很快就熟悉到亲密无间的看法。看看这美丽的粗毛地毯上的现代图案，他的脸离它们只有六英寸远呢。又一次的。

他脸朝下趴在Colin大腿上，而Colin本人则坐在位于他们客厅角落里他们宽大的无扶手沙发上。旁边就是通向阳台的法式双开门，而门的这边就是他俩位于普林姆罗斯山上宽敞的两居室公寓。

实际上这是Colin的公寓——他俩刚在布拉格复合他就坚持要Bradley尽快搬进来。Bradley夸张地发脾气，因为被要求（命令）将他在洛杉矶的生活斩草除根而且完全没有选择余地这件事冒犯到他了。这是演出来的当然了，他们两个人都非常清楚这一点。但这导致了Bradley第一次发现自己和起居室里粗毛地毯上的几何图形建立了亲密而私人的联系。

但今天不一样。那天是耍着玩，今天是认真的。那天是Colin用他之前鲜少做的事反向金盆洗手，Bradley在整个过程中不停地调戏他，更多是在怂恿他而不是试图逃避。那次是带着愉悦和恶作剧性质的，是在一对一度疏远的情侣之间重新建立联系。但今天……这一次很明显是惩罚，和在一对一度疏远的情侣之间重建联系——再一次的。

Bradley已经要求这个一整周了，但这也是Colin不愿如他愿的，直到昨晚他的手掌被迫（字面意义上）就位。所以现在Bradley趴在这儿，离全裸就差一件白T的距离。这T恤是他睡觉时候穿的，比他六英尺长的身躯小了整整两号。

他在Colin腿上拼命地扭来扭去，想让自己从屁股上不怎么舒适的刺痛感分心。不一会儿又一巴掌落到了他的左臀上，结束了他的不安稳。他呼噜着，试图用自己的右手背做盾牌挡住它。

“自己调整，sweetheart.我们才刚开始。”

“才刚开始？胡扯，我们都在这儿待了他妈一早上了！”

“真对不起，难道你有什么别的要忙的吗？” Colin又扇了他一次，这次是右边屁股。Bradley抽搐一下然后特别戏精地扭起来，深知自己的努力会得到怎样的回报。

“好吧，你自找的。”

于是Colin严肃认真地开始了第二轮打屁股。他已经准备了大约一小时的热身了，这没什么难的，时间刚好够把温度升上来还有引起Bradley的重视。毕竟，如果一次惩罚就是这小混蛋一直想要的，Colin现在就给他上一课也不怎么过分，是不是？

不过这一次，他用的是蛮力。肉体碰撞声越来越大，但愿传达出的信息准确无误——横蛮无理，破坏规则，不尊重他的主人——将不会再被容忍。至少Bradley ** _认为_** 是这个意思。

******

“我再问一次，你错在哪儿了，Jamie?”在一连串用力到让Bradley忘记呼吸的击打中Colin问道。

“啊！因为我，额，因为我忘了昨晚我们要烛光晚餐？”

“再想想，亲爱的，”Colin摇头否定，又加重了些力道。Bradley向前扭动着身体，今天第一次试图逃离Colin施加惩罚的手掌。倒不是说试了就能成。

“啊！因为……我回家晚了？嗷Colin!!”

“那很让人恼火，实际上，因为我的每一条短信你都没回，你也没给我回任何一个电话。你一点也不知道我有多担心是不是？”

Bradley咽下团在喉咙里的愧疚感。“对不起。”

“嗯（Mm），不你不是真心的，”Colin假笑道，“但你之后会有机会更真诚地道歉的。首先，回答问题。”

Bradley叹了口气然后被一记打得他左边屁股乱颤的巴掌抽的猛地向前一窜。只在他左边堆积的疼痛还挺烦人的，他希望Colin能分配得更均匀点。

“我、我回家的时候喝醉了？嗷！好吧不是这个，我，额……我和Macken去泡吧但没叫上你？ **嗷！** ”

“又错了！”Colin高兴地宣布，紧接而来的是另一记迅猛的力道，把Bradley的眼泪打得在眼眶里打转。

他把脑袋垂低，离地板更近了，但这姿势很不幸的把他的屁股进一步送到了Colin手上。他试图用扭逃脱Colin打屁股的手，目前看来这双手已经很富有技巧了，但对他的现状杯水车薪。所以他尝试了另一种策略。

“Colin… sir, please?很疼。”他用他十二岁的声线请求道。没错，他有这种声线，而且对大部分人来说简直好用的大杀四方。显而易见，Colin不是大部分人。

“Aww,你想让我停下来吗？”

“是的，求你了……”

“那就回答我的问题，Jamie.你做错什么了？”

Bradley翻了个白眼，再也无法装出矜持的样子了。“很明显我不知道！我以为要不然就是因为我回家晚了，要不然就是我忘了我们的约会了，要不就是我出去喝酒不喊你还醉醺醺地回家！到底还能因为什么鬼？！？”

“怎么不说你故意做这些来操纵我的事情呢？引我上钩要我给你这场惩罚？”

Bradley咽了口口水，艰难地，“我-我没有……”

“或者当我问你你这一整周都在烦心些什么的时候，你一而再地对我撒谎？”

Colin的声音里有一种磐石般坚实的爱意，让Bradley无法回应。

“Jamie?回答我……”

“……”

Colin叹着气回到了对Bradley臀部的打击中。起初这金发的人试图保持沉闷，憋住他的呼噜声和呜咽，拒绝投降。但说到底这能持续多久呢？对于一个几年没打过屁股的人来说Colin显然已经精于此道了。

他抬起他的右膝盖以抬高Bradley的臀部，同时压低他身体其他的地方。这个姿势使他能够更容易地接触位于大腿根部脆弱柔软的隐私处。在几次具有高度决心的扇打后Bradley忍不住大声喊了出来。

“行了！停手，求你了！！你想听我说什么？对不起，好了吗，对不起……”

Bradley大声地打了个尴尬到爆的嗝，紧接着是又一个，一口气里想同时喘出呼吸、单词和一点点尊严。

“嘘，放松，亲爱的，放松。”Colin让这场惩罚落下帷幕。他巨大而骨节分明的手掌转而开始抚摸那发烫的屁股，试着把刺痛揉掉。

Bradley更进一步陷在Colin腿上，乐于在这里待上一辈子。但Colin的手掌穿过他的腋窝把他拖起来又转过身，于是他现在嵌进了Colin的颈侧、胸前和手臂间，因为Colin粗糙的牛仔裤抵在自己屁股上的触感而感到一种奇怪的安稳。

“为什么你不直接告诉我呢？你不认为我会理解吗？”

Bradley尽力挤出话来回复他，尽管他自己的喉咙闹着要罢工。“你是怎-怎么发现的？”

Colin回想起前一天晚上发生的事。他并不想让Bradley进一步的自责。昨晚他感到的焦虑和如今他知道他的男孩所承受的压力比起来微不足道。但Bradley还是不能自然地和他的Dom分享。隐瞒和秘密是三年前分开他们的导火索，所以在Colin看来这次他们真的负担不起。

******

_现在是星期五晚上八点一刻。过去三分钟里_ _Colin_ _已经看了十五次表了。_ _Bradley_ _现在应该到家了。目前他还没有回复任何_ _Colin_ _的电话和短信。_ _Colin_ _都不能确定他们今晚是否约好了要共进晚餐了。_

_他叹息着看向餐桌，那上面摆满了他辛辛苦苦折腾了两小时的各种食物。现在都凉透了。蜡烛一路融化成他们的黄铜烛台上的一堆白色凝固物。_

_凭着直觉，他拿起手机打通了他们经纪人的电话。_ _Ruth_ _从一开始就是他们两个的经纪人。他们一起和她签的约。即使是在他们当年分道扬镳之后，她也一直是他们了解对方情况的情报站，比如他们现在在世界上的哪块地方，他们在约什么人，诸如此类。_

 _“嘿_ _Ruth,_ _我是_ _Colin-_ _是啊嗨！_ _……_ _你现在没空吗？_ _……_ _好极了，我想问下你上次给_ _Bradley_ _安排的试镜怎么样了？我记得是_ _Coen_ _兄弟的新项目？……对就是那个。你知道进行得怎么样吗？……_ _Well,_ _直到上周他还为此兴奋不已呢，这周我再问他的时候他说他们还没决定……他进到最后两强了？……不他没有告诉我……_ _Shite…_ _当然，我明白……你知道他比他表现出来的更敏感……我会和他谈的……好的，谢谢你告诉我，_ _Ruth…_ _晚安。”_

******

Bradley听着他的讲述，努力不让自己哭出来。

“落选已经够难受了。我不认为 ** _这_** 是最好的处理方式。特别是当这压根不是你的错……”

“我知道，负责理性的‘左脑’那半边知道，但还是……”Bradley悲惨地叹气，“另半边总忍不住想我可能——我本应该——做的不一样你懂吧，我做错了什么，我 ** _总是_** 做错什么……”

Colin把他的嘴唇贴到Bradley的发顶，亲密地拨弄他的头发。“我也经历过，亲爱的，太多，太多次了。我知道很难不往心里去，但我们不能让……”

“Colin,” Bradley打断道，他没有心情听他已经听过几百万次的老生常谈。“我忍不住，好吗？就跟我忍不住做一个白痴受虐狂所以拜托你……”

看见那个让Dom的表情骤然降温的 ** _眼神_** 的时候Bradley停了下来。他眨着眼睛，迟了一步才反应过来自己的错误。他在Colin怀里僵住了，然后试图调整姿势坐直。“我……我只是说……”

“停。”

Bradley垂下头看向他的大腿，咬住了他的嘴唇。他夹紧膝盖把腿缩起来，又开始把他T恤的下摆向下拽，仿佛他刚刚才意识到他有多裸露。Colin没有阻止他，只是沉默地任Bradley在他的大腿上坐立难安地来回折腾。

“你知道我不能忍受你用这么可怕的词形容自己，Jamie.”

“我-我知道，对不起。”

Colin眯起眼睛。“不，你不抱歉。我认为你是故意这么说的，因为你还是在试着引诱我。你还在……”

Bradley没有试着去否认，因为说实话他不知道。也许他是故意的，也许他不是。有什么关系？说出去的话泼出去的水，收不回来。

“站起来。”

Bradley抑制住自己的慌张，照他说的做了。他站起来面朝他的Dom站着，但还是没法把视线从自己的脚趾头上移开。

“看着我，pet,”Colin指示道，他的声音仍然很柔和，真的比世上任何事物都要柔服。“我看得出来你还在渴望一些……更多的东西。那种你知道会让我不太舒服的‘更多’。”

“你不必这样，sir,这只是……只是一个阶段，会过去的，我-我会没关系……”

“你不需要对我说谎，Jamie.你知道我接受你整个人，包括怪癖和其他一切。所以即使，做这些事对我的伤害超出你的想象……”

Colin叹息着也站起来。他小心地抓住他的Sub将他拉近，把他的T恤脱下来扔到一边的地板上。

“去书房。到桌子上。摆好姿势等我。”

Bradley瞪大了眼睛抬起头观察他的Dom的表情。一方面他想立刻服从命令，但另一方面他想浪费这个机会因为他知道这会带来见鬼的痛苦。除此之外还有一点，他身上阴沉些的那一部分不像强迫他美丽的Colin为他做到这一步。他仍然这样纯洁、这样感性、这样无瑕的Colin，却要对付Bradley身上所有变态的不健全之处……

“S-Sir…”

“嘘，我知道，pet,我知道。但我发过誓要用所有你想要的方式照顾你，而且我会的。现在去吧，别让我再重复一遍。”

话说到这份上，Bradley没有再抗拒。他静静地转过身走向最近的那扇通向一间温暖明亮书房的门。他最后回头看了爱尔兰人一眼，然后重新继续向书房另一头巨大的桃花心木书桌（满怀羞愧地）走去。

******

Colin在原处呆立了会儿，用手拨弄他为第二季《Living and the Dead》蓄长的卷发和胡子。他必须振作起来，必须为他的Sub找到一处表面上的平静。等他做好心理准备，已经过去十二分钟了。

他做了个深呼吸然后走进主卧室。房间里面有一个梳妆台，带着八个抽屉——最上面两个是为了特殊用途。右边那个是为了增添乐趣，里面放着Colin挑选的各种玩具和行头，除了给他深爱的男人带去无尽的愉悦之外别无他用。左边那个抽屉里的Colin则喜欢称之为“特殊需要”——虽然不是最有创意的的那种，却是他能想出来的最优选。这屉子里装着的是用于……疼痛，用于矫正……和宣泄的道具。Bradley为他自己选的道具。

今天Colin要打开的是左边那个抽屉，从中他拿出了马鞭。十八英寸长，柔软的黑色皮革制，三英寸宽的鞭头很有弹性并带着可怕的刺痛感。他还选了一副手铐，不锈钢制，带着一圈天鹅绒的里衬。然后他再做一次深呼吸，走到书房。他的Sub正在那里急切地等待着一切发生然后翻篇。他不是唯一一个。

Bradley规规矩矩地待在他应该待的地方——趴在书桌上，屁股翘起来面对着Colin走进的那扇门。他的下巴被搁在光滑的桃花心木桌面上，他的双手张开，攥着桌子两侧的边缘。Colin走上前去把它带来的道具放在桌子上，让他的Sub能看清。他腾出一只手按到Bradley的颈背上使劲地捏了捏，沿着他凸出的脊椎一路抚到尾椎骨。

“安静，sweetheart,”Colin轻声说，希望能平息他心知只会加剧的颤抖。

看到鞭子的时候Bradley感觉他的呼吸快把他自己的喉咙掐窒息了。苍天可鉴，这也是他自己会做的选择。他都好奇成千上百次了，为什么Colin似乎每次都能准确无误地知道Bradley需要什么？但那副手铐是个惊喜，当Colin把他的手腕拉到一起的时候他重新颤抖起来。锁舌随着一小声咔哒咬到一起，让他的手臂在后背交叠起来。

“S-Sir?”他鼓起勇气出声问道。

Colin拉起Bradley被拷在一起的手腕向上，离开他漂亮圆润的屁股。“这个是为了提醒你在这儿谁才是主事, pet.我不会再纵容你的操纵了，你听明白了吗？”

Bradley狂乱地点头，“Y-yes… yes, sir!”

Colin的手掌再一次穿过Sub的腋下，把他向上提到桌面更远一点的位置，这样他的脚趾几乎擦不到地毯，剥夺了Bradley在即将进行的纠正中可能造成的任何影响力。当Colin的手掌沿着他后背的线条——从他金子般的发顶到他后方下沉的曲线上上下下拍打时，他像只猫似的低叫。

“三十下。这就是你应得的数目, pet.在这之后我们就结束了。我想要你把那该死的试镜抛到脑后然后翻篇。不能再生闷气，不能再套着你的睡衣和人字拖阴郁地瞎晃，更不能为了让我再抽你而故意违反规定。明白了吗？”

“Crystal, sir,” Bradley 喘息。**

“很好，那我们开始。”Colin拿起鞭子，把它皮质的鞭头放在Bradley右臀部上翘的顶端。即使已经预知到了这一下，Sub还是在鞭子抬起、飞速穿过空气、落到他的右臀时候吓了一跳。鞭子破开空气和击打皮肉的声音在书房里回响。

“啊！”过了一秒他叫出了声。

他还没来得及准备好，鞭子就又起又落，这一次是打在左边。Bradley又喊了一声，尽管知道他的Dom不介意，他还是被他没法憋住的声音弄得尴尬不已。Colin实际上欢迎Bradley发出的任何声音，但不是因为这些声音会让他愉悦，是因为他喜欢能随时准确地知道Bradley的感受。

所以Bradley没有责难自己，而是借着对鞭打做出反应的幌子宣泄他的痛苦、他的挫败、他所有的不安全感和焦虑。当Colin把鞭子向下移到他后面更下方的阴影中时他弓起身子，当Colin用没持鞭的那只手摁在他的背心保持住他的位置的时候他把额头重重砸向桌面。他的屁股在燃烧，被每一次和马鞭皮革的不期而遇转变成愤怒的红色阴影。他的呼噜声越来越大，逐渐变成了事实上的呻吟和出于痛苦的呜咽。

“十五。”在一道让Bradley的两边臀丘一起被皮鞭掠过而Bradley本人则差不多在桌子上窜了四尺高的对角线后Colin嘶声道。

“到一半了，亲爱的。”Colin一边数着，一边用指腹温柔地摩挲浮现在他男孩丰满臀部上的细长鞭痕。

他俯身仔细检查鞭痕。这根马鞭不太可能打破皮肤，但他还是想要确认。即使是他最轻柔的爱抚也会从他的Sub那里引来几声尖锐的啜泣，又或者Bradley呜咽只是因为Colin太温柔了。他还注意到Bradley的性器开始变硬。虽然这不是他的本意，但Colin完全可以接受Bradley从这场充满疼痛的练习中汲取到至少一点快感。

“啊！该死我c-呃啊！！”Colin突然举起鞭子来的一下让Bradley简直是尖叫出声。

“如果你觉得有必要咒骂你的Dom的话你应该试着记住这是你 ** _自找_** 的。”

“我只是没想到你会——啊啊！——做的这么他妈狂热！”

Colin哼了一声把Bradley牢牢按在桌子上，因为他又开始乱动并且是相当剧烈地扭动。如果不是因为早先那次彻底的掌掴，这个金发男人应该能够坚持得更久一点；但就目前情况来看，他很快就到达了自己忍耐的底线。

“我们说好了三十下。那你就要接受三十下，pet.别乱动了，第二十一下……”

Bradley一次又一次地喊叫出声，呼吸粗重地从他嘴边逃逸，在桌子光滑的表面上冒着热气。接下来的几道重击快速地同时落在他的两边屁股上，让热度以前所未有的程度绽开，让他眼里今天第一次真正涌出了眼泪。他试图把眼泪憋回去，但这刺痛实在是残酷无情。特别是由于这疼痛由他的生活伴侣一手炮制，他的伴侣，他最好的朋友，他第一个也是唯一真正的Dom…也正好是此时此刻硬下铁石心肠要把他杀了的男人。

“啊！Col- Sir…拜托，够……够了，求你了……”

“嘘，我知道，就只剩三下了。我知道你需要记住这个教训，我们把这数目完成，好吗？”

他将Bradley推回桌子上，又把他的两腿分的足够开，这样Colin自己能站在中间。然后他举起马鞭，坚决地让它陷落在左臀上。Bradley尖叫着，但同时他的分身也抵在桌子边缘变得越来越硬。下一步Colin鞭打了他的右边，Bradley叫的更凶了。

“Shit! Colin… please, shit!”

“最后一下，然后我们就把这事儿永久翻篇了。你能向我保证吗？”

“能！我向你保证，噢求你了！”

Colin咬住嘴唇，硬下心来。他用空闲的那只手分开两瓣滚圆的肉丘，暴露出隐藏其中的开口。在Bradley反应过来他的Dom打算怎么做之前，Colin挥鞭朝臀缝打去，正中红心。Bradley终于放开被他憋了一早上的眼泪。

Colin放下鞭子，慢慢的解开手铐。他让Bradley翻过身，帮他站起来，仔细打量他之后才把搂紧自己温暖的怀抱。Bradley把他的脸埋进Colin蓝色的衬衣里放开哭了一场。他需要这个， ** _他们_** 需要这个。

******

他仍记得很清楚，就好像这是在昨天发生的一样——当他在布拉格的一家酒店里发现Jamie时，他的Jamie被侵犯了，处在崩溃的边缘。他记得这之后他们回到伦敦的日子，那些突然的畏缩、空洞的眼神、还有Jamie身上伤痕折磨人的消失速度。记忆不会轻易消失。三个月过去了，它们仍然阴魂不散，浮现在偶尔的梦魇中，闪现在当身边有人提到布拉格或《异乡人》或《黑夜传说》时Bradley眼角的病态里。

Bradley去寻找另一个Tobias Menzies, Black Jack Randall或者随便什么其他该死的人，只要他还有Colin,会完美地满足他生理和心理上的任何需求的Colin。即使有时Colin自己也不能完全理解—— ** _特别_** 是在这些时候。

Colin紧紧环抱着Bradley，让Bradley在他渴求了一星期的地方释放情绪。如果这就是保证Bradley健康的方法，那么朱比特在上，Colin会尽他所需的做到，乃至学会乐在其中。

“去床上？”

“去床上。”Bradley一边点头一边用Colin的上衣擦拭眼泪和鼻涕水儿，感觉不到一丝一毫的不应该。

“那就来吧，亲爱的。”他说完迅速把他当Sub拦腰抗过肩头。

“Nathan Appleby该有这么健壮吗？你真应该减少蛋白质摄入了亲爱的……”

爱尔兰人被逗得直笑，情深意切地拍了拍他的男孩挺翘的屁股。“不然让我回想起昨晚上被浪费的那些菜！”

Bradley咯咯笑着把他通红的脸藏在Colin的上衣之后，由他的Dom把他从书房一路抗进卧室。

他们面对面躺着，被子盖在身上。Bradley的嘴唇吮在Sub的颈动脉上，像吸血鬼获取血液一样从那里吮吸着安慰和营养。如果Colin以为他会用整个下午的时间来抚慰和拥抱他易碎的爱人，这种天真的想法很快就要被Bradley上下点火的双手抛弃了。

“Jamie,你确定——”

“是的，天哪是的，别再说了，Colin..”

Colin笑着被推倒仰躺在床上，而Bradley爬起来跨坐在他大腿上。他注视着金发男人如何接过控制权，眼里如何闪烁着愉快的光。他慢慢拉开Colin的裤链，露出爱尔兰人令人印象深刻的长度，然后俯下身用他丰满的红唇裹住胀大的龟头。Colin叹息着克制抬腰冲刺的冲动，让Bradley用自己的节奏带自己进入性兴奋的状态。

当Bradley抽身退开的时候Colin响亮地呻吟出声，但当Bradley提臀又缓缓沉下腰坐到他的Dom硬的像石头似的的阴茎上时他声音地更大声。他并不干燥但他很紧，这肯定很疼。这个想法让Colin停顿下来，仰视着寻找Bradley脸上痛苦的迹象。

“别瞎操心，亲爱的，”Bradley对他耳语，一路坐到底，肠肉懒洋洋地裹住Colin的分身吸附着。“感觉很好。就应该是这样。天啊，我 ** _需要_** 这个，我太需要你了……”

就是这些，这些话就是神奇的魔咒。Colin阖上眼睛让自己的脑袋掉回枕头里，无条件投降了。“当然，无论你需要什么，Jamie,任何事……”

Bradley向下瞥着Colin得意地笑道：“真的吗？任何事？”

“当然了，oh… yeah…”Colin随着Bradley含着自己阴茎上下起伏的节奏呻吟着。

“那，假如下次我想玩角色扮演我们，嗯，你知道的， ** _玩_** ……你愿意比如说……比如扮演路西法然后我演山姆·温彻斯特？”

“Sweet Lord Jesus, Jamie!”

“操之过急了？”

Colin在狂喜和愤怒的夹击中喘息道：“我们会谈谈这个的。只是别停下来, pet,好吗？”

Bradley轻笑着把脑袋向后甩去，在接下来的时间里他精力旺盛地骑着Colin让他们互相都陷入目眩神迷的快感中。Colin也在笑，尽管他的笑声里更多是如释重负而不是感官愉悦。布拉格被他们远远甩在身后。法国也是一样。他们正走在通往新篇章的路上，只要他们在一起，去向何方并不重要。

***** THE END *****

**Author's Note:**

> *原文：good to see you’re still your usual grumpy self in the mornings.和Would you rather I be Dopey or Sneezy instead?
> 
> 这里布的grumpy是说科总起床气，但科总偷换成了七个小矮人之一的名字Grumpy,中文也就是爱生气；然后Dopey和Sneeay是倒数两个小矮人的名字。好冷的谐音梗（。）  
> **因为对BDSM缺乏了解没明白这里的Crystal是什么意思，安全词那一类的特殊用词吗？如果是的话设定成Crystal还蛮好玩的（笑


End file.
